julidizor2016s_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Not Going To Be Like You (Wendy version)
In the living room, Dimitri slammed the door open and went in, grabbing his daughter Wendy Darling by the collar of her pajama jacket and throwing her out of his grip into the room. He was very angry just because she caused a commotion at the sleepover. "Mercy me!" he exclaimed, "I've had just about enough of your impertinence, young lady!" Wendy was angry, too. "You're the one who wants me to…" "You embarrassed them," Dimitri scolded, cutting her off and pointing at the doorway. "You embarrassed me!" "I followed the rules!" Wendy yelled at him. "You don't know what you did!" said Dimitri, pointing his finger at her and slamming the door. Wendy tried to reason with her father. "I just don't care how…" "It'll be magic and mortality if it's not set right!" "Just listen!" Wendy protested. "I AM THE KING!" Dimitri shouted, "YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Wendy threw her arms up and growled in frustration. "This is so unfair!" She slammed her fists on the side table. Dimitri scoffed. "Unfair?" "You were never there for me! This whole living in the magical realm business is what you want! Do you ever bother to ask where I'' want to live? No!" Wendy snapped, "You walk around, telling me what to do and what not to do, trying to make me be like you! Well, I'm not going to be like you!" Dimitri scoffed again. "You're acting like a 3-year-old!" Completely furious, Wendy stormed towards her family picture of Dimitri, her mother Belle, her sister Jenny Foxworth, her brothers Christopher Robin, Skippy Rabbit, and Piglet, their pet lemur King Julien XIII, and herself and pointed to it. "And you're a demon!" she snarled, "That's what ''you are!" Dimitri gasped when he saw what his daughter was about to do. "Wendy!" Wendy placed an open hand on the back of the picture. "I'll never be like you!" "No! Stop it!" "I'd rather DIE than be like you!" And with that, she slapped the picture, and it fell to the floor, shattering into pieces. Dimitri gasped in shock at what Wendy just did. Wendy just glared at him. Then, the unexpected for the London-dwelling girl happened; Dimitri, upset over the picture getting broken, became as furious as Wendy and stormed towards her. "Wendy Moira Angela Darling!" he growled, "You are an immortal human girl!" He attempted to snatch Wendy's flute off of his daughter, but Wendy quickly grabbed it, and they tugged on it. "And I expect you to act like it!" "Father, no!" Wendy pleaded. But it was too late! In the end of the tug-o-war, Dimitri finally yanked Wendy's flute out of Wendy's hands and headed to the burning fireplace. Realizing what her father was gonna do, Wendy attempted to grab her flute away, but Dimitri slapped her aside. As Wendy recovered in shock, Dimitri then threw the flute into the fireplace, shocking Wendy. Then he turned to her in anger. Wendy became very angry. She stomped upstairs to her room, put on her cloak and slippers, packed up her clothes, snacks, and other items, wrote a note, left it on her pillow, stormed back downstairs, glared at Dimitri, and told him, "You're as evil as Captain Hook!" Then she climbed on Marahute's back and ran away from home, with Skippy and Piglet joining her. "Wendy," Dimitri called out. "Wendy! Come back!" But Wendy, Skippy, and Piglet were gone forever. Suddenly hearing a spark popping in the fireplace from the flute, Dimitri turned to the fireplace and got shocked, realizing his actions. "Oh, no!" he gasped. Then he grabbed a poker and fished the partially burnt flute out of the fireplace. But the instrument was burned down to nothing but a complete pile of ashes. "What have I done?" Dimitri said guiltily. Category:I'm Not Going To Be Like You Stuff